darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
808
Count Petofi, finds the Collins family history book and becomes interested in escaping to the future. Synopsis : A morning, filled with anxiety and horror, for a child has been possessed by an unscrupulous, evil man, and the boy must act as the man would have him do. And now, just after dawn, in an old house on the estate, the child has kissed a gypsy, and the gypsy suddenly has no will of her own. And she is told to lead them to an enemy's hiding place. Jamison and Aristede led by Magda find Barnabas's coffin empty. Jamison possessed by Petofi finds the Collins family history book and he becomes interested in escaping to the future. Charity has a dream about Quentin's womanizing behavior, in which she, as Pansy Faye, is asked to entertain Quentin. Magda tells Petofi that Barnabas comes from 1969, and that once he has accomplished whatever he wants to accomplish in this time, he will return to his own time. Petofi determines to accompany him. Charity later finds Quentin lying next to the bloodied body of the woman in her dream, and upon waking, rushes to ask Magda about the dream's meaning. In doing so, she encounters Quentin exactly as the dream foretold. Memorable quotes : Magda: Barnabas is my friend. : Jamison (as Count Petofi): As well as your enemy. : Magda: Yes! But he don’t deserve to die this way. ---- : Quentin (to Charity): Can't you be happy? Can't you be gay? Don't you want to make me happy? ---- : Jamison (as Count Petofi): Barnabas follows his instincts. ---- : Magda: There are some questions it is better not to ask, that is better not to know. ---- : Jamison (as Count Petofi): We have to convince Barnabas Collins that it's just much more pleasant to travel with a companion. ---- : Aristede (to Magda): When you lie to him Jamison/Petofi, you lie to Count Petofi. You've heard of his powers. Hasn't anyone in your tribe ever told you about the mysterious shadow he can cast? The shadow that isn't your own that follows you? Category:Dark Shadows episodes Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Magda *Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Pansy Faye * David Selby as Quentin Collins *David Henesy as Jamison Collins / Andreas Petofi *Michael Stroka as Aristede * Deborah Loomis as Tessie Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 811. * From this episode onwards, Quentin's sideburns are now entirely David Selby's own facial hair (this technically first takes place in 811, as the episodes were recorded out of broadcast sequence; however, this is the first time it appears on screen). Story * Collins family history book was printed in 1965, nearly 70 years into the future. * Barnabas is from the year 1969. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Charity is taunted by Quentin and Jamison. * TIMELINE: Morning, just after dawn, at start of the episode. It was last night when a full moon occurred. Bloopers and continuity errors *A boom microphone shadow appears during the opening scene with Magda at the Old House. *Aristede says the name of the Collins family history in a repetitious way: "The Family History of the Collins Family." *In Charity's dream, when the music starts for her to sing "I'm Gonna Dance for You," it begins partway through the first line, so Nancy Barrett has to sing the first couple of lines quickly to catch up with the music. *At the beginning of the scene with Quentin lying in the woods after turning back from a werewolf, there is a lot of rustling studio noise and whispering. *When Charity kneels down besides Quentin, we can see the "grass carpet" moving. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 808 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 808 - TwistingCategory:Dark Shadows episodes